A tale of Russian Family
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Sebuah cerita kecil, mungkin secuil kenangan dari seorang Ivan Braginski. Warning : OOC, AU, DLDR, gaje, abal-abal, foul language.


**Hetalia ~ A tale of Russia Family : Ini Ceritaku, Apa Cerita Lo?**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / TheBluebutterfly-Ofthehopeless

_**A/N**_ : Aye coba bikin fic gaje ala Russia Family, apalagi liat Ivan yang hobi sendirian… *gak tega* #dor# jadi, kucoba aja bikinnya…Kali ini, ada unsure Nordics, dan mungkin aku udah masukin unsur humornya sebisa mungkin, agar bisa mengimbangi unsur berat ini, tapi ujung-ujungnya makin ke bawah makin gila -_-a. Silakan di review, aye sangat menghargai kritik kalian xO xO

**[** Disclaimer : All characters are belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, WARNING : OOC, AU, gaje, abal-abal, sad-ending *?*, foul language, DLDR **]**

Di utara Asia, cuacanya begitu dingin, saking dinginnya, kalian akan membeku dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima menit. Akan tetapi, di Moskow, sebuah rumah besar tengah berdiri dengan kokoh.

Ya, kalau kalian melewatinya, kalian jangan lupa, bahwa itu adalah rumah seorang pria kesepian bernama Ivan Braginski.

Ivan Braginski, demikian nama lelaki berusia sekitar tiga puluh dua tahun, merupakan lelaki yang selalu dirundung kesepian dari lahir sampai detik ini. Kedua orang tuanya tewas di pertempuran berdarah, dan Ivan dibesarkan di _orphanage_ alias panti pengasuhan. Ia terus tumbuh di sana, sampai usia lima tahun dimana dia diambil secara paksa oleh pihak militer Rusia untuk berperang.

Sejak kecil, dia sudah dipaksa berlatih berperang. Mulai dari taktik menghindar sampai menembak, dia melakukan semua ini tanpa bertanya. Kalau sekali bertanya, nyawamu akan melayang ke alam baka, atau paling tidak, berada di ambang maut. Ivan heran, kenapa dia selalu ditimpakan masalah?

"Fuh…" gumam Ivan kecil berusia tujuh tahun di tenda prajurit muda Rusia. Ivan bersama pemuda kecil lainnya berkumpul di sana, sebagai pembantu prajurit Rusia yang dewasa. Entah sudah berapa kali dia dipaksa melakuka ini-itu.

_Lelah sudah dia untuk melakukan semua ini…_

Ivan hanya bisa mengeluh kepada hati kecilnya, tetapi dari tahun ke tahun, kepribadian Ivan mulai berubah seiring dimasukkannya ke pasukan inti Rusia. Pendek kata, dia sudah diwajibkan ikut berperang secara langsung. Kala itu, Ivan berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun, karena ketahanan dan pengalaman yang cukup baik, dia dimasukkan ke pos militer dengan pangkat tentara.

Ivan dan pria lainnya mulai turun dalam perang berdarah lainnya, dan saat itulah Ivan mulai merasakan esensi lain yang menerpanya tanpa ia ketahui. _Apa__ini?_

Ivan tidak pernah tahu apakah itu, tetapi melihat darah dan mayat yang bergelimpangan di sana-sini di medan perang, barulah dia memahami itu. Rasa haus darah! Eh, maksudnya haus akan 'perperangan'. Benar, dia mulai berubah saat itu.

Sejak kejadian tersebut, Ivan mulai sering bertanya kepada komandannya untuk terus menurunkannya di dalam pasukan perang. Komandannya sering heran dengan keinginan anak kecil yang aneh itu, dan tak jarang komandannya mengizinkannya mengikuti setiap peperangan antara Rusia melawan negara lainnya.

.

"Hei." seru seorang lelaki muda yang seusia dengannya menghamburkan lamunan Ivan. Ivan sedikit kaget, lalu menatap wajah seorang cowok berambut cokelat tua yang poninya dibelah tepat pada dahi tengahnya.

Cowok itu lalu bertanya padanya, "Siapa kau?"

"Aku Ivan Braginski, _da_~" jawab Ivan sekenanya. Cowok itu lalu tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan dirinya, "Aku Toris."

Ivan mengangkat alis kanannya mendengar nama laki-laki muda itu. Toris? Ivan belum pernah mengenal nama itu, belum lagi wajahnya juga kurang ia kenal, "Maaf, bisa diulangi namamu lagi, _da_?"

"Toris. Toris Lorinaitis." ulang pemuda itu tersenyum simpel.

Ivan tersenyum kecil, "Terimakasih."

.

"Kamu sudah jadi tentara di usia sepuluh tahun?" tanya Toris heran. Ivan hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Bagaimana tidak, ia sebenarnya sangatlah menikmati pekerjaan kotornya tersebut. Walaupun begitu, Ivan juga tidak begitu suka dengan kesepian yang menghampirinya tiap malam.

"Iya, _da_." jawab Ivan santai.

Toris menatap leher Ivan yang selalu diselimuti oleh syal warna pink-nya sejak lahir, "Kamu selalu memakai syal itu ya?" tanya Toris sambil menunjuk syalnya. Ivan hanya bisa tersenyum sedih lagi.

Benar, waktu di _orphanage_, Ivan dibuatkan syal panjangnya oleh suster pengasuh, dan beliau mendoakan agar Ivan tumbuh menjadi pria yang diberkati Tuhannya, walau harapan suster itu agak meleset.

"Iya, aku selalu ingin mengenakan ini, _da_." jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus senjata yang dipakainya. Toris hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, lalu membereskan pakaian tentara yang dipakai orang lain, "Oh maaf, ini waktuku untuk bekerja, senang ketemu kau, Ivan."

Ivan tersenyum kecil, sambil menjawabnya dengan lembut, "Iya, _da_."

.

Semakin ia beranjak dewasa, dia semakin kejam. Mula-mula, dia menembak targetnya dari jauh, dan masih terkesan sama seperti tentara lainnya, yang terlebih dulu ke alam baka. Walaupun begitu, dia masih bertahan hidup, menjadi satu dari diantara ribuan, mungkin bahkan ratusan yang masih hidup dari jutaan pasukan Rusia yang dikerahkan.

Usia lima belas tahun, Ivan menjadi komandan muda yang sangat berbakat, tetapi juga sangat keji. Ini semua karena mantan atasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bossnya sendiri. Semenjak dia menjadi komandan, semua peperangan di Rusia berlangsung sangat lancar, dan mengerikan.

Pasukan Francis, yang dulunya pernah mencoba menguasai Rusia lewat Rusia Barat, berhasil dia hancurkan dengan mudah, dengan menggunakan musim dinginnya yang mematikan.

"Sial…" Umpat Francis terluka-luka dengan sangat parah. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah kena beberapa peluru, tapi beruntungnya, dia masih hidup.

Ivan memandangi wajah Francis yang terluka dengan tatapan deathglarenya, sambil tersenyum keji, "Tunggu hingga kau diselamatkan ya, _da_."

Ivan lalu meninggalkan Francis dalam keadaan terluka-luka parah. Baginya, kematian orang lain itu sangatlah tidak penting, daripada kemenangan dan monopoli atas tanahnya. Baginya, peperangan lebih indah daripada perdamaian. Itulah Ivan.

.

Di kesempatan peperangan lainnya, Ivan bahkan menyandera Toris, temannya yang dulu pernah akrab sewaktu Ivan masih kecil. Toris tidak bisa menyangka, negaranya yang dicintainya telah terjatuh di tangan Ivan yang dulunya adalah sahabatnya.

"Tidak mungkin kan…?" tanya Toris bergidik, sambil menangis meraung-raung diatas medan perang, seraya masih memegang panji negerinya di hadapan Ivan.

Ivan tersenyum keji, lalu merampas panjinya, dan merobek benderanya sambil bertanya padanya, "Maukah kau menjadi satu denganku, _da_?" Toris hanya bisa menyerah, tanpa meminta apapun darinya.

Alhasil, Toris adalah penghuni pertama rumah besar Ivan itu. Waktu itu, Ivan berusia delapan belas tahun, sedangkan Toris berusia sama dengannya, hanya berbeda beberapa bulan.

Sebenarnya, rumah itu tidaklah kosong. Sebelum Toris datang ke rumahnya, di situ sudah ada dua gadis yang sudah terlebih dulu Ivan sandera. Mereka tidak lain adalah Natalya Arlovskaya dan Yekaterina Braginskaya, dua anak perempuan yang masing-masing memegang panji Belarus dan Ukraine waktu peperangan tempo lalu.

"Mulai sekarang, Toris Lorinaitis akan bersama kita, _da_." kata Ivan sambil duduk di meja makannya. Yekaterina lalu datang membawakan makanan ala Russianya, dan membagi-bagikannya secara adil.

Natalya mendengus dengan kesal, "Kenapa tidak sekalian dibunuh tuh Toris?"

"Kasihan dia, _da_. Mumpung aku mau meluaskan kekuasaanku." jawab Ivan santai.

Alhasil, Natalya hanya bisa diam sambil memakan masakan Yekaterina dengan rakusnya.

.

Perlahan-lahan tetapi pasti, panji negeri Latvia dan Estonia berhasil Ivan rusak. Pada peperangan berikutnya, giliran Eduard dan Raivis yang menyerah dengan taktik ajakan menyeramkan ala Ivan. Mereka pun digiring ke rumahnya, semakin menambah kegaduhan yang ada di rumah besar Ivan itu.

"Tidakkkk…" jerit Raivis meraung-raung ketakutan setengah mampus ketika di medan perang. Ya iyalah, Raivis sedang terduduk sambil bergidik sendirian di hadapan Ivan. Panji bendera negerinya sudah keburu dirampas dan dirobeknya.

Ivan lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil bertanya padanya dengan nada sinis dan keji, "Maukah kau menjadi satu denganku, _da_?"

Raivis pingsan. Ivan pun akhirnya menggotong tubuh Raivis sendirian, kembali ke regionnya, dan masuk ke Moskow, memulai lagi kehidupan barunya setelah adanya Raivis dan Eduard, apalagi Toris.

"Brrr… Brrr…" Suara tubuh Raivis yang sedang gemetaran di kamar barunya, sedang menggema dengan pelan di rumah Ivan. Yekaterina lalu memeluk anak kecil itu sambil mencoba menghiburnya, "Sabarlah nak…"

Raivis hanya bisa bermuka pucat pasi. Sejak saat itu, Raivis selalu sakit-sakitan ketika dihampiri Ivan. Berkali-kali Raivis bahkan nyaris pergi ke alam baka lantaran terlalu takut sama Ivan.

"Ada apa sih dengan Raivis itu, _da_?" tanya Ivan bingung melihat kondisi Raivis yang terus menerus memburuk. Nation-tan yang lain hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala melihat ketidakpekaan Ivan Braginski yang satu itu.

_Apa dia gak sadar kalo dia sendiri yang membikin Raivis sampe segitunya…?_

.

Di kesempatan lain, ketika Ivan sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun, dan sudah mengangkut sebelas orang masuk ke rumahnya, termasuk anak-anak Central Asia Stupid Team alias C.A.S.T, Ivan akhirnya membawa satu anak lagi.

Di region Finlandia, Tiina Väinämöinen ketakutan setengah mati menghadapi Ivan yang masih bersama jutaan pasukannya. Tiina berupaya mempertahankan negerinya dari jajahan orang yang digosipkan berwatak _yandere_ seperti Ivan, akan tetapi melihat keadaannya yang sudah sangat gawat, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyerah.

"Jangan ambil negeriku, please…" pinta Tiina ketakutan, sambil masih memegang panji negeri Finlandia. Ivan tidak peduli, lalu merampas dan merusak panjinya. Tiina sempat mencoba menodongkan Ivan dengan senapan miliknya, tetapi keburu diserang balik sama Ivan.

Tiina hanya bisa menangis melihat kesadisan Ivan, "Hentikan… Aku akan lakukan apa saja asal jangan siksa Berwald…"

Ivan tersenyum keji, lalu berbisik di telinga Tiina, "Maukah kau menjadi satu denganku, _da_?" Tiina hanya bisa terkulai lemah, sambil masih mencoba berpikir dua kali lipat. Masuk atau tidakkah?

Tiina masih bingung, akan tetapi, belum selesai Tiina memberikan jawabannya, Berwald sudah keburu datang dengan membawa ratusan ribu pasukannya. Berwald melihat Tiina disiksa secara psikologis oleh Ivan, lalu marah padanya, "HENTIKAN ITU, IVAN BRAGINSKI! AKULAH LAWANMU!"

"Hentikan!" jerit Tiina meraung-raung. Mata violetnya lagi-lagi menumpahkan air matanya, sambil masih terkulai lemah. Berwald tidak mempedulikan keinginan Tiina. Baginya, hanya ada satu pilihan, selamatkan Tiina!

"Beraninya kau mengganggu kekasihku bekerja, tukang intimidasi!" ancam Berwald serius, sambil menodongkan tombak besinya ke arah Ivan. Ivan malah tersenyum keji, sambil menularkan semua pasukan Berwald dengan deathglarenya sambil menggumam, "Kolkolkolkol~"

Berwald langsung maju melawan Ivan, dan pertarungan one bye one pun tidak bisa dielakkan lagi. Dalam pertarungan tersebut, pada awalnya Berwald menguasai pertarungan tersebut. Akan tetapi, lama kelamaan tenaga Berwald terkuras juga, dan Ivan menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk membalaskan serangannya.

Kali ini, pada akhirnya, Ivan berhasil keluar sebagai pemenang dengan Berwald jatuh tersungkur tidak berdaya di hadapannya. Semua serangannya ternyata tidak mempan padanya. _Monster__apa__ini__…__?_

"Aku ambil Finlandia kesayanganmu ya, _da_." ucap Ivan tidak berperasaan. Ketika Ivan berbalik menggendong Tiina berpisah dengannya, Berwald hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya, sampai mengeluarkan air matanya seraya mengutuk Ivan, "KUBALASKAN DENDAMKU LAGI NANTI!"

.

Setelah Tiina diambil Ivan, Berwald jadi sering stress sendiri. Di rumahnya kini sudah kosong, tinggal Berwald sendiri. Ya, s-e-n-d-i-r-i-a-n. Koreksi, bareng anak bernama Lovise, yang baru saja dia paksa untuk mengisi rumahnya sepeninggal Tiina.

"Kau kenapa, Berwald?" tanya Lovise datar sambil melirik wajah stressnya Berwald.

Bukannya dijawab, Berwald malah kasih Lovise deathglarenya, yang membuat Lovise terpaksa bungkam mulut untuk beberapa lama, "Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengambil Tiina-ku!"

Malahan, rumah Berwald jadi lebih gaduh dari sebelumnya. Mathias dan Emil terpaksa sering menginap di rumah Berwald lantaran ikut-ikutan khawatir Berwald akan lepas kendali kalo-kalo ada masalah.

Setiap hari, Berwald selalu menatap segala sesuatu dengan deathglarenya, sampe-sampe Mathias dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa bergidik dan menelan ludah. Malahan, Mathias pernah beberapa kali sujud-sujud minta didatangkan dewa dari komik kesukaannya 07-Ghost, yang ada Berwald malah membuat karakter-karakter 07-Ghost kabur tunggang langgang.

_Rencana pertama gagal total!_

Emil mencoba membuat boneka raksasa ukuran manusia berbentuk Tiina, dan dihadiahkan kepada Berwald pada saat ulang tahun pertamanya tanpa Tiina. Apa hasilnya? Berwald mengigau-igau sambil menangis ketika memeluk boneka itu saban malam. Lovise yang tinggal di sana pun tambah kurus sejak kejadian tersebut, dan berujung meminta Mathias dan Emil datang nginep lagi…

_Rencana kedua, gagal total lagi!_

"Gimana strategi nenangin Berwald yang lagi meracau itu?" tanya Mathias panik sambil muterin akal bodohnya agar bisa bikin Berwald tenang di beranda rumah Mathias di Kopenhagen.

Lovise, yang kebetulan diizinkan Berwald untuk keluar rumahnya, mengusulkan ide gajenya, "Gimana kalo kita pinjem karakter game P3 alias Persona 3? Adikmu Kjell lagi gandrung-gandrungnya itu!"

Mathias hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "Mana bisa. Lo tau, beberapa kali aye minta dewa Verloren, sampe anggota 07-Ghost, blahblahblah, gagal semua! Apa ini namanya hayo?"

"Makhluk setan plus iblis kale dia!" tukas Emil serius kayak mau ngjampi-jampi makhluk lain. Mathias dan Lovise hanya bisa terdiam, sambil muterin akal bulus (?) lainnya. Malahan, Mathias udah ngumpulin semua manga action ala Jepangnya.

"Aye udah pinjem semua komik punya Kiku, suruh pilih chara mana yang mau dipake buat nenangin Berwald, kali aja bisa…" tambah Mathias sambil nunjuk manga ecchi. Lovise dan Emil hanya bisa nosebleed melihat ide gila Mathias.

Keesokan harinya, Mathias mengirim berbagai cewek ecchi dari anime A sampe Z, bahkan dari simbol ' sampe /, lebih-lebih anime 18+. Hasilnya? Berwald malah nyiksa semua charanya, tidak peduli dia yang puaaaallliiiing cantik kayak C.C sekalipun.

_Rencana ketiga, gagal total lagi! Ugh…_

"GAGAL LAGI! APA DONG YANG BIKIN DIA BISA TENANG HAH?" teriak Mathias udah kayak orang gila di lantai dua rumah Berwald. Lovise dan Emil hanya bisa muram durja berjamaah melihat kegagalan rencana Mathias untuk kedua kalinya.

Harus mereka akui, kalo Tiina sampe diambil dari sisi Berwald, siap-siap mereka bertiga harus menderita selama seribu satu abad lebih seribu satu tahun lebih seribu satu bulan lebih seribu satu minggu lebih seribu satu hari lebih seribu satu jam lebih seribu satu menit (?), lantaran direpotin sama sikap lepas kendalinya Berwald.

"Sejak kau ngirim cewek-cewek itu, Berwald jadi suka lempar-lemparin vas ke lantai tahu…" tukas Lovise bermuka datar tetapi terlihat sangat khawatir. Baru aja Lovise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara pecahan barang antik terdengar dari lantai satu. PRANG PRANG PRANG PRANG PRANG.

Emil menambah dengan tambah ngawur (?), "Ah, benar juga. Jadi ada gempa kecil bikinan Berwald nih. Ajaib banget ya, Berwald sampe bisa bikin gempa. Kali aja dia bisa kita jadikan Tuhan?"

Mathias kontan aja menggempur muka Emil pake harisen, "BAKAL TAMAT DUNIA INI KALO BERWALD SAMPE JADI TUHAN!"

Alhasil, frekuensi kegaduhan di rumah Berwald pun meningkat drastis…

.

Tiina pun juga gak kalah ngegalau di region Russia. Walau sampe gak seheboh dan segaduh rumah Berwald, Tiina juga nggak nyaman di sana. Beberapa kali dia sampe di -_bully_ sama Natalya, dan ujung-ujungnya Tiina malah dihibur Eduard.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tiina?" tanya Eduard khawatir.

Tiina tersenyum kecil, "Iya makasih ya Eduard. Di sini aku jadi sedikit gila… Apa Su-san tidak apa-apa nih?"

Eduard hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar keluhan gaje (?) Tiina. Walaupun begitu, Eduard sebenarnya menaruh cinta pada Tiina. Meskipun wajahnya agak bulat, Tiina sebenarnya cukup cantik. Mata violetnya dan rambut pirangnya menjadi nilai plus dari Tiina.

"Semoga saja." jawab Eduard mencoba menyakinkannya. Tiina hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil kembali ke kamar barunya di rumah Ivan itu. Rumah Ivan, walau tidak segaduh dan segila rumah Berwald, tetap sama gilanya kok. Yang ada di sana malah Feliks dipaksa berjudi terus dengan Toris, sedangkan Raivis terpaksa bolak-balik ke RS gara-gara sakit-sakitan terus, Natalya stress dan akhirnya mem-_bully_ Tiina, dan Yekaterina hanya bisa pasrah. Eduard sebenarnya juga kena dampaknya, ia jadi suka minum vodka gara-gara Ivan memaksanya.

Tiina pun menjadi agak muram selama dia tinggal di rumah Ivan. Bau vodka terus menempelnya selama beberapa hari itu, dan ujung-ujungnya dia malah berharap kalo aja dia mau jadi bagian dari Berwald.

Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkemenistan, Azerbaijan sama Uzbekistan pun jadi sering telat shalat lima waktu gara-gara Ivan memaksanya kerja rodi (?) membersihkan kamar-kamar yang tidak terpakai di rumah Ivan yang kedua, ketiga, keempat, dst… dst… *author sarap dihajar rame-rame sama para pembaca terhormat (?)*

Sisanya, Armenia dan Georgia, hanya bisa ngungsi di gereja kecil di dekat rumah Ivan, lantaran gak mau dipaksa kerja rodi bareng sisa anggota Central Asia yang Islam semua itu.

"Bangsat, ini kerja rodi apa undangan maut ke neraka?" umpat Kazakhstan ngeyel sambil ngepel lantai satu rumah besar milik Ivan di kota St. Petersburg. Kyrgyzstan menimpali dengan wajah facepalm, "Aku pilih option pertama deh."

"Daripada ke neraka." tukas Uzbekistan bete.

Azerbaijan hanya bisa membeku, lalu ngomong sekenanya, "Paling aku pilih option ketiga, antara kerja rodi sama undangan ke neraka. Mati aja gue nih!"

Semua anak Central Asia bergalau-galau ria di kota Petersburg itu sebelum harus berangkat ke Magadan yang udah jelas berada di ujung Rusia Timur itu. Hih, orang macam apa Ivan itu?

.

Akhirnya, Ivan pun lelah mengurus mereka semua itu. Perlahan-lahan semua nation-tan yang tersiksa di rumah Ivan pun mulai memberontak. Hanya Natalya yang masih mau ngajak Ivan berdamai dengan cara ngbujuk Ivan menikah, sampe membuat Ivan KO. Sisanya, memilih cara kabur, mulai dari kabur lewat jendela sampai ngrusak kereta kudanya pas lewatin regionnya yang dulu. Semuanya dilakukan pada malam hari, tentunya, kecuali Natalya sendiri.

Kita mulai cerita dari Tiina dulu ya!

"Cih, orang macam apa Ivan itu." umpat Tiina sambil membuka jendelanya pelan-pelan. Sehabis membukakan jendelanya, Tiina mencoba melompat keluar dari kamarnya, dan diam-diam kabur dari rumahnya.

"Kualat kau, Ivan sialan!" umpat Tiina pelan, sambil terus kabur dari rumahnya itu.

Sedangkan anak-anak Central Asia…

"Ayo suit, pilih siapa yang mau cekal si kusir ini!" bisik Kazakh sambil berkumpul dengan anggota lainnya di dalam kereta kuda yang besar itu. Armenia dan Georgia akhirnya kasihan kalo dipisahin sama mereka, dan memutuskan ikut pergi ke Magadan, mana pake kereta yang sama dengan Kazakh dan kawan-kawan.

Tajikistan mengacungkan jempol kirinya ke dadanya, "Serahkan padaku aja. Kan aku jago kalo cekal orang itu!" Kazakh hanya bisa tersenyum kayak abis kesurupan setan.

Pas Tajikistan keluar kereta, dia lalu mencekal kusirnya dengan sukses, dan malah membawa mereka ke regionnya masing-masing sambil nyiapin senapannya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Ayo, buruan sebelum Ivan sadar, coy!" seru Kazakh bersemangat kayak abis dikasih petualangan yang seru banget.

Apa yang terjadi pada Toris, Eduard, Feliks sama Raivis?

"Nggak ada waktu lagi, mumpung Ivan pada bobok nih!" bisik Toris sambil nyiapin rencana A, B, C, dst dst dst dengan suksesnya. Feliks hanya bisa nggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil nanya ini-itu.

Eduard menimpalinya, "Jadi ini bisa dilakukan dengan itu ya? Terus itu bila terjadi kita bisa mengunakan ini kan?" Dst… dst… dst…

Raivis hanya bisa gemetaran saking ketakutannya, melirik Toris dengan penuh pengharapan. Toris yang bisa memahaminya, buru-buru melirik jamnya, "Buruan! Pilih option A, B apa C?" tanya Toris agak panik.

Seketika aja Eduard angkat tangan dan bersuara dengan lirih, "C deh."

"Aku ikut Eduard aja." jawab Feliks ogah.

Raivis terdiam.

"Baik, A dan B sebagai cadangan. Ayo lakukan!" perintah Toris sambil menggulung kertas berisi rancangan rencana A, B dan C.

Pagi harinya…

Ivan membuka matanya, dan menghirup udara dingin kota tersebut dengan santai. Belum selesai Ivan sadar sepenuhnya, tubuhnya udah diduduki oleh empat, eh, tiga orang! Iyalah, Feliks, Toris sama Eduard nekat mengancamnya dari dekat!

"Bebaskan kami please, Ivan…" pinta Toris sambil nodongin senjata andalan Ivan. Ivan hanya bisa syok, sampe gak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Kala itu Ivan berusia tiga puluh tahun, hanya dua tahun yang lalu dari Ivan yang sekarang.

Ivan hanya garuk-garuk kepala, sampe ngasih mereka bertiga deathglarenya, "Tidak bisa, _da_."

Toris tahu rencana C-nya gagal total, langsung nembak-nembak sekelilingnya, mana ganas lagi. Kali ini, dia menaikkan strateginya ke rencana B, yaitu kabur dengan satu orang sebagai pemicu. Iyalah, Toris sendiri memerankan dirinya sebagai pemicu!

"HUWAAAA~~~ AKU TIDAK BISA BEBAS BEGINI KALO LO BEGITU, IVAAAAAAN!" jerit Toris lebay, sambil nembak-nembak sadis ke tempat tidur Ivan. Malahan, celana pendek Ivan jadi korban tembakan senapan Toris lantaran udah bolong pada pangkalnya.

Ivan langsung teriak-teriak gaje, "STOP IT, TORIS!"

Ketika kericuhan itu terjadi, Eduard dkk memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk kabur ke regionnya. Malah, Raivis kembali jadi sehat walafiat pas kesempatan itu datang juga. Ia jadi kayak anak kecil abis lahir dari rahim mamanya (?), dan tentu itu membuat Eduard merasa bersyukur.

"Ayo, bebaskan negeri kita!" seru Feliks berkoar-koar. Eduard dan Raivis hanya bisa no comment mendengar koaran gaje (?) Feliks itu.

Di rumah Ivan, kericuhan makin menjadi-jadi dengan datangnya Natalya ke kamar Ivan. Pas Natalya liat Toris yang lagi ngancem Ivan pake nodongin senapannya ke kemaluannya, Natalya kontan aja nghajar kedua belah pihak pake piso kesukaannya.

"TIDAAAKK! KAU TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN BER-YAOI SAMA IVAAAAN!" seru Natalya kesal sambil memeluk-meluk Ivan dengan suangat manja. Toris membatin dengan kesal. _Siapa__juga__yang__mau__minta__di-yaoi-in__sama__Ivan__…__?_

Natalya lalu bertanya pada Ivan dengan lembut tetapi penuh intimidasi, "Mau nikah sama aku ya? Ya? Ya? Lupakan aja mereka semua. Biarkan mereka kabur!"

Toris mendengar omongan Natalya itu, lalu secepat kilat kabur juga!

"Tunggu!" jerit Ivan, yang udah keburu di-KO-in sama Natalya yang salah paham dengannya, "Lo lebih pilih The Baltics itu daripadaku yaaa…?" tanya Natalya kesal setengah mampus. Tidaaakkk….

.

Pas di rumah Berwald, Tiina udah melongo setengah mampus. Rumah Berwald yang dulunya asri, kini jadi semrawut. Banyak benda pecah belah berada di sana-sini, atas bawah, serong, pokoknya serba terjungkir-balikkan. Ia ngrasa, kayaknya barusan ada perampokan di dalam rumah tersebut.

Tiina lalu masuk rumahnya dengan hati dag-dig-dug, "Halo?"

Hening.

Di sana, muncullah makhluk sadis bin mengerikan yang lagi abis nyiksa ketiga orang. Ya iyalah, Berwald lagi stress tingkat mahadewa lantaran udah gatel untuk membalaskan dendamnya sekalian membawa kembali istri kesayangannya itu ke pangkuannya.

"Tiina…?" gumam Berwald lirih pas nengok ke arah Tiina. Tiina menatap wajah suaminya (?) dengan penuh haru, "Aku pulang, Su-saaaan!" seru Tiina menghambur ke pelukan Berwald.

Berwald kontan aja berlari menghampiri dan memeluk Tiina sambil berucap dengan lirih, "Selamat datang kembali, Fin-san… Aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Ketiga makhluk lainnya yang tersiksa oleh menu sadisnya Berwald, menghela nafas dengan super duper lega. Satu masalah selesai, batin mereka bertiga lega. Ya iyalah, Mathias dan kawan-kawan terpaksa jadi korban siksaan Berwald selama seminggu lantaran Berwald udah lepas kendali duluan dari pada perkiraan mereka.

Kesimpulan pertama : Jangan sekali-kali ngambil Tiina dari sisi Berwald, atau kau melihat Mathias dan kawan-kawan tersiksa di bawah siksaan sadis dan tanpa ampun-nya Berwald!

Di episode The Baltic, akhirnya Toris dan kawan-kawan bisa bernafas lega sambil terus mendirikan negerinya tanpa gangguan Ivan itu. Pasalnya, Ivan akhirnya dengan setengah hati menikahi Natalya atas usulan Yekaterina. Alasannya, demi keamanan dan kesentosaan negeri bekas USSR tersebut.

"Ajeb, Ivan bisa juga gak ngjomblo." komentar Feliks sambil membaca catalog kuda poninya dengan nada takjub.

Eduard hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar komentar Feliks, "Habis, takut sama dia sih."

"Benar." sahut Raivis agak baikan. Memang, sejak dia berhasil lepas dari kekangan Ivan, Raivis akhirnya bisa _hanging__out_sama anak-anak Baltics. Begitu pula dengan anak-anak C.A.S.T.

.

"Ugh?" desah Ivan membukakan matanya dengan malas. Kini, dia adalah pria berusia tiga puluh dua tahun, dan kini dia hidup terpisah sama Natalya. Maklum, Natalya sibuk dengan urusan pemerintahan, sehingga meninggalkan Ivan sendirian dalam kesunyian rumah besar tersebut.

Ivan mengucek matanya, lalu berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia begitu rindu dengan kehebohan yang terjadi dua tahun lalu, yang menyebabkan USSR-nya hancur lebur. Sejujurnya, Ivan bahagia kalau mempunyai suatu keluarga yang hangat.

Sayang sekali, Ivan tahu, ia menerima kesendirian ini sebagai ganjaran atas hobinya yang dikenal sangat kelewatan, yaitu mengintimidasi orang lain. Ia kecewa atas ganjaran tersebut, tetapi setidaknya dia cukup puas dengan permainannya tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Russia-ku." sapa Ivan kepada dirinya sendiri, dan juga, dunia luas, dingin dan membeku miliknya. Ia berharap, di regionnya yang dingin dan membeku, serta tak kenal ampun itu mempunyai suatu harapan, dan bisa menyinari hati Ivan untuk selama-lamanya. Ia tahu, Tiina bukanlah miliknya, tetapi dia cukup menyukai gadis tersebut.

Sekarang, walau Ivan agak ketakutan pada Natalya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik aura _yandere_-nya Natalya. Ia juga tahu akan itu, yaitu rasa kesepian. Rupanya, Ivan dan Natalya memliki banyak persamaan. Diam-diam Ivan bersyukur dengan keputusan Natalya yang agak memaksa untuk menikahinya.

**[End]**


End file.
